<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только нежно by Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713557">Только нежно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark'>Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, DO NOT COPY, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Квинда, просто квинда без претензий.</p>
<p>Just another Queenie/Vinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Dark - Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только нежно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.</p>
<p>Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>